cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Belgo
Belgo General Belgo was once a spirit of unknown origins. He befriended villagers' children, and once Net's creations began assaulting them became their defender. Lore There once was a small spirit, who had a jack 'o' lantern instead of a head. He was kind-hearted, positive being, that was beloved by children. He learned to love them back, and felt that it was his duty to protect these living things. One day when he was watching the world in the form of a jack 'o' lantern, he discovered that those he loved were a helpless race that Net's creatures craved to kill. Belgo then gathered some of Terrae's trees and some of Roki's stone, and used it to create a village. He collected more, but this time he crushed it all into a combined powder, and he spread it across the land and villages sprouted. From that day, he grew from a simple spirit in a Jack 'o' Lantern, to the Guardian of Villages giving the defenseless and helpless race a place to call home. Path Levels Level 1 - Farmhand * New Guy in Town: Find an NPC village, from then on you may not kill ANY villagers. * Fresh Harvest: Make a storage building for the crops, harvest and replant the wheat, store it in a single chest in said room, this part is not complete until you have at least ten 64-stacks of wheat. * Church of Belgo: Replace the center cobblestone stair block within the village's church with a cobblestone block, then place a jack 'o' lantern on top of it, to convert it to a Church of Belgo. Level 2 - Carpenter * Sturdy Warrior: Craft a fine, sturdy set of iron tools and armor, so you can protect and serve your village. Never remove these from your inventory, and if you do break one replace it immediately. * Pumpkin Brother: Belgo’s symbol is a jack 'o' lantern, so carry one around at all times, if you lose it, find another one. Mark your house with a jack ‘o’ lantern. * Engineer: Make your own iron golem to protect your village, fight along side it every night. Level 3 - Builder * Village Revamp: Upgrade all SMALL houses to two floors high. * Godly Feast: Sacrifice 16 cookies and 1 cake into the village well. * Homemaker: Make 3 new houses for the village. Level 4 - Village Guardian * Building of the Shrine: Make a shrine out of 1 wooden fence (base of shrine), 1 brown block (body of shrine), 1 pumpkin on top (head of shrine), and 2 levers (One for each side, these are the arms of the shrine). It is made like this to resemble Belgo, the watcher of villagers, the scarecrow to all attackers. * Shrine Festival: Surround the shrine with logs, set them all alight, but protect the shrine from getting burnt, without putting out any logs. Optional Quests * Keep a tally of the number of villagers in town every night, if you lose any in battle, dig a grave for them and say a prayer. * Village Reinforcement: zombies can break down wooden doors, which does not make the villagers' homes safe, reinforce each home with iron doors. * Convert one wheat farm into a pumpkin farm, ensure that all pumpkins are converted into jack 'o' lanterns IMMEDIATELY, so as not to corrupt the town with Toximit's influence. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Spirit Category:Village Deities